User blog:Raptorsrule18/Episode 1
Max and Zoe are making there ways to their new highschool. They often thought about the adventure they had had with the dinosaurs. But now they feel like there are more important things to do like being succesful in school. But whenever they had free time they thought about the adventure they had had and it always would excite them a little. They often thought about their friends Chomp and Paris and they missed Rex alot. As they enter the classroom they stared at all the faces. One caught their attention right away. A boy standing by the window looking up at the cloudy sky. He reminded them of Rex but instead of blond hair he had brown that looked a little messy. There were two girls next to him looking out the window. One was just as solemn with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. The other looked a little less serious and had brown hair. Max became suspicious of the boy but admired the brown haired girl. The teacher introduced the three as Ken, Violet, and May. Zoe kind of liked Ken but wondered why he was staring out the window. Pretty soon a storm hit and all the students were excited. Ken was still staring out the window and he was murmuring to himself. He suddenly pulled out a card capsule and looked at it. Max and Zoe saw the capsule and went wide-eyed. Zoe approached Ken but when she got near he tried to hide the capsule behind him. Zoe asked if she could see it so Ken gave it to Zoe while rolling his eyes. Max suddenly got a spark of excitement and took the capsule from Zoe and started to open it. When it was open two cards came flying out. Max caught them and saw that they were lightning cards reminding him of Chomp. But it was an Arrhinoceratops. Max offered Ken the cards but Ken said that he should keep them. Meanwhile somewhere near the school a Triceratops is activated and started heading in the direction of the highschool. It arrives there and scares all the kids except for Max, Zoe, Ken, Violet, and May. All the kids start to evacuate while the policemen are called. Soon there is so much noise that the Triceratops goes on rampage. It knocks down a tree, and stomps on the ground. Soon it starts stampeding towards the school. Max tries to calm it down but the dinosaur doesn't listen. As Max is about to be run over he remembers the Arrhinoceratops and pulls out the card. Ken gives him a new device to control the dinosaur called a Dino-Controller. Max summons the Arrhinoceratops but the Triceratops is still too strong. Max uses a new move called Bolt of Vengeance but the Triceratops isn't done yet. It starts to use Electric Charge but Max counters with Lightning Strike. The Triceratops still has fight in it and attacks the Arrhinoceratops again. Ken shows Max how to make his Arrhinoceratops rampage. Max makes Arrhinoceratops rampage then Ken gives him a new move card called Lightning Bolt. Max uses it and defeats Triceratops. Ken shows him how to reverse the rampage so he could recall the Arrhinoceratops. Max brings out the Arrhinoceratops in chibi form and names it Sparks. Then they continue their school day. Category:Blog posts